Final Fantasy Type-0 (manga)
Final Fantasy Type-0 is a manga based on Final Fantasy Type-0. It follows the story of the game, but adds new characters and situations. It is drawn by Takatoshi Shiozawa and published in Shonen Gangan starting on November 11, 2011.http://andriasang.com/comy2n/ The side-story Final Fantasy Type-0: Ice Reaper focusing on Kurasame Susaya began serialization in Shonen Gangan on April 11, 2012. The English version is included as part of Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Collector's Edition in North America and Europe.http://youtu.be/dcysd-zyJck The manga writers got a lot of leeway to make the story as they saw fit, although all story details were checked by the scenario writers and the game's director checked it at the very beginning and followed up on it occasionally. (translation) Story Volume 1 Chapter 1 The chapter starts with a short flashback of Arecia Al-Rashia introducing Peristylium Suzaku to a young Ace. She tells him he will be living in the Academy along with the other twelve members of Class Zero and that they were chosen. Flash forward to the present, Cater is complaining about Ace falling asleep anywhere when they are interrupted by Sice and Nine getting into a fight over who's the strongest of the two. Queen appears and breaks them up just before Eight asks Ace if Odin is ready. Ace replies that Odin is ready to be used and that they are only doing so because the Academy has given them permission to. Class Zero is informed that operation Liberate Suzaku is about to begin and Eight reminds the others that they are to split into teams once they arrive on the battlefield. The Militesi Empire is invading Rubrum and Qun'mi Tru'e has been wreaking havoc with her Magitek Armor. Having sealed Suzaku's Crystal and its magic, Cid Aulstyne is confident in Byakko's victory when he is taken by surprise with the sudden arrival of the airship carrying Class Zero. Jack takes the lead, and Ace summons Odin while Queen and Nine use their magic, much to the surprise of what's left of the Suzaku soldiers. Ace takes a moment to recall Izana and his determination in helping people, even though he is a simple soldier and doesn't have the kind of power that Ace and Class Zero possess. Meanwhile, Aria Luricara is about to be attacked by a new prototype soldier: a giant berserker. Ace notices this and breaks formation in order to save her. After telling Aria to run away, Ace is joined by Queen in the fight but she is surprised to find that her attacks have no effect on the giant. Nine attempts to take him on by himself but is thrown away when the giant takes a hold of his spear. Ace plans to cast a big spell and asks Queen to buy him time, though she isn't able to hold off the giant. Ace is about to be attacked when Seven shows up and manages to slow down the giant, wrapping her whip around it. Jack joins in but neither of them can control the enemy. Suddenly, the giant seems to slice Ace's shoulder but he dodges it at the last minute and warns the others to stay back as his spell is ready. He casts Blizzaga and Jack and Nine cut the frozen enemy into pieces, defeating it. After confirming Ace is alright, Seven and Jack leave to return to their original mission. Ace stares out into the distance and mutters Izana's name before running away. Queen and Nine follow him. Chapter 2 This chapter focuses on Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya, and it begins with a flashback of their childhood. Their entire village had been infected with a contagious disease and the Militesi Empire sent soldiers to dispose of the infected citizens, as to avoid the disease from spreading further. Just before the soldiers enter Machina's house, his mother hides him and Rem inside a closet and tells Machina to protect Rem. The soldiers get inside and ask Machina's mother if she is alone. When she stands up to them, one of the soldiers shoots her. The other soldier is hesitant to kill her, but is reminded that they have orders to purge everyone. They finish off Machina's mother with a bullet to the head. The ruthless soldier orders the other one to check for anyone else in the house. He finds Machina and Rem hiding in the closet but cannot bring himself to kill children so he tells them to jump out the window and run away. When he returns to his partner, he says the house is empty. As instructed, Machina and Rem run away but stop at the top of a hill for one last look at their village which is now in flames. Back in present time, Machina is standing on a balcony at Peristylium Suzaku when Rem appears, saying that they have both been called to Headmaster Khalia's office. In there, Khalia informs them that they are now members of Class Zero. He hands them assignments and mentions that their instructor is Kurasame Susaya. Nearby, Kurasame is having a hard time being accepted by Class Zero as they claim to only take orders from Arecia (whom they refer to as "Mother"). Nine, Cater and Ace even try to attack him, even though they are no match for the "Icy Blade of Death". When he begins to lose his patience, he tells them it was Arecia herself that sent him and the class calms down. Later, Ace welcomes Machina and a very excited Rem into Class Zero. Rem offers to give Ace a guided tour of the Academy. He hesitates but Cinque shows up, dragging along Deuce, and immediately accepts. Much to Cinque's dismay, Trey joins in as well, claiming that the two girls would just get Machina and Rem in trouble if he didn't tag along. Throughout the tour they encounter Carla Ayatsugi, Quon Yobatz, Mutsuki Chiharano (who Cinque somehow manages to anger, finding herself on the receiving end of one of Mutsuki's famous homemade bombs) and Ryid Uruk, whose height greatly impresses Cinque in a comical manner. They arrive at the Chocobo Ranch and Ace mentions that he has been there a few times before because he likes chocobos. Rem replies that Machina likes chocobos as well, and pokes fun at the fact that he seems to give them weird and hard to pronounce names. Ace laughs at the two and his thoughts go to Izana again. Machina notices the change in his expression and asks him if he is alright. Ace replies that being at the Chocobo Ranch makes him feel that there's something there he forgot. When Machina agrees to feeling the same way, Rem mentions that it could be friends that they lost in the war. Then, Trey explains that because of the Crystal, when someone dies they lose all memories of that person. Rem becomes sad that she would simply be forgotten by her loved ones if she died, but Trey replies that it is better to continue to live life not being attached to the past. Suddenly, Ace's phone rings and Trey assumes it is a mission so they leave. Immediately after, Machina's phone rings as well. Ace's "mission" turns out to be combat training with Naghi Minatsuchi. He claims that because of a recommendation from Arecia, the students from Class Zero were allowed at the Academy without taking an exam, so to make up for it that have to provide combat data. Cinque is excited, but Nine doesn't hide how much Naghi irritates him. After wishing them good luck, Naghi summons several Ahriman and Flan and leaves the trio to fight them. Cinque easily defeats the majority of the monsters with her mace, with Nine and Ace finishing off the rest. Just when Nine starts to brag about how easy it was, a cloud of dust settles, revealing Machina and Rem. Naghi explains that they have to fight each other in order to determine who is the strongest cadet in Class Zero. Machina doesn't hesitate and charges Ace, but Ace teleports behind him and their weapons clash. Cinque quickly falls down trying to defend herself from Rem and her daggers but Nine manages to block the attack with his spear. Rem continues to attack at great speed and Nine seems to give up, remarking that she isn't that bad. Machina is having trouble with Ace, complaining that it's hard to dodge him, when Ace suddenly stops one of his cards inches away from Machina's throat. However, looking down, Ace notices that Machina has his rapiers ready to cut him in half. They both step back and smile at each other. Naghi interrupts the combat to announce that, even though it was close, Machina and Rem are the best of the class. Just as a somewhat upset Ace turns to leave, the cadets receive another call; this time, an emergency signal. Machina wonders if it is the Empire again and, no too far away, Qator Bashtar is on the move with his Magitek Gabriel. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 begins with a flashback of the destruction of Genbu at the hands of Qun'mi and her Ultima Bomb. Two weeks later and at present time, the Suzaku High Council is gathered and Arecia suggests that the Agito candidates be sent to war. The council elders express their concern over losing their primary defense force but Khalia seems to agree with Arecia. Meanwhile, at the front lines in McTighe, the Suzaku soldiers struggle with the heavy fog but Byakko takes advantage of their Magitek Armor to easily navigate it and dispatch the Suzaku men. Much to the surprise of other officers, General Bashtar is on standby at the rear Command Center, where he waits for his Magitek armor to be improved with combat data from Suzaku. At the Suzaku Academy, Kurasame informs Class Zero that their forces are being annihilated and McTighe is under attack by the Empire. Machina takes offense in the fact that McTighe was lost so easily and Rem expresses urgency to join the fight. However, Kurasame forbids them to intervene, as that is a task for the army unless Class Zero is specifically asked to take action. Machina, Rem and Ace are particularly annoyed by this, but Deuce asks them to be patient, confident that McTighe can be saved. At the Suzaku Command Center, with reported losses exceeding 40%, the decision is finally made to send out Class Zero. Mog is preparing to break the news to the cadets when Cinque decides to antagonize him, calling him "Moglin". As soon as he mentions the order was finally issued, Class Zero rushes out leaving behind a very frustrated Mog. Upon arrival at McTighe, Rem is particularly saddened by the destruction of the town and is shocked to find corpses of children among the rubble. Ace mentions that the Empire is a barren land with shortage of food, which is why they don't take war prisoners and instead kill everyone. Machina then realizes that the reason why Genbu was destroyed with a bomb was because its soil isn't any better than the Empire's, whereas Suzaku was spared such a sudden fate because of its fertile soil. Ace receives a message from an angry Queen, asking why the trio has stopped for a chat. She tells Ace that it's their job to save any Suzaku soldiers that remain alive, while the rest of Class Zero joins the army to help liberate McTighe. Not too far, a handful of Suzaku troops is being harassed by a female Byakko officer with Magitek Armor. Ace, Machina and Rem appear just in time to save them. Because the Magitek Armor can't nullify Class Zero's magic, she ends up deciding on a strategic withdrawal. At Byakko's Command Center, a message from the female officer behind the Magitek Armor (Ines) is received; it alerts to the presence of Class Zero, whom the Empire refers to as "The Reds". Bashtar is pleased with this turn of events and demands that two other Magitek Units, Charon and Faith, are contacted. The chapter ends with Bashtar revealing his intention to destroy Class Zero. Gallery Type-0Manga.jpg|Original Type-0 manga advertisement. Ff_type_0_201112_01_1280.jpg|Opening spread. Ff_type_0_201112_02_1280.jpg|Ace and Queen. Ff-type0 manga 1024.jpg|Machina and Rem. Ff-type0 kurasame 1024.jpg|Kurasame. References External links *[http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/introduction/ff_type_0/ Official Website - Final Fantasy Type-0] *[http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/introduction/ff_type_0_gaiden/ Official Website - Icy Blade of Death side story] Category:Manga in the Type series Category:Final Fantasy Type-0